B4FV203: Crying, Dying
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: Voyager passes through a plasma drift to avoid the Vidiians. Meanwhile Samantha goes into labour, which makes Janeway think back to the time she gave birth herself.
1. Crying, Dying Part 1

**Go to ****P****arts 1****2**** 3 4**

**Disclaimer**  
The title came directly from a line in the song Chain Reaction, sort of.. it sounds like Lisa sings crying, dying just before the chorus. Oh who cares This episode basically follows the episode Deadlock, but there's a character 'flashback' subplot related to the Samantha/Naomi parts. You'll understand when you see the synopsis. We were going to show more of the Voyager getting it's butt kicked scenes in the beginning, but there was a little too much technobabble to remember

**Please Note (15.03.05)**  
Thanks to a anonymous reviewer on I've noticed a huge blooper in this episode and others like True Memories. This mistake would of been avoided if I'd actually read through all of the book Mosaic that's supposed to be canon for the series. The blooper is that Janeway wasn't dating Justin at all when she got pregnant with James, she was probably dating somebody called Cheb. Also I'm sure I've got her at the Academy at seventeen, when that's an age where she'd be in school. This is the first episode I've corrected, I'm hoping there isn't anymore but if you see the same mistake in other episodes please let me know.

**Episode Synopsis**  
Voyager passes through a plasma drift to avoid the Vidiians. Meanwhile Samantha goes into labour, which makes Janeway think back to the time she gave birth herself.

**Guest Stars**  
Marill and Vulpix as themselves  
Nancy Hower as Samantha Wildman  
Jeremy Irons as Peter Taylor  
Cheryl Tweedy as Leanne  
? as Debbie Taylor  
? as Susy Taylor

**Written By**  
Marill & Vulpix

**Written**  
26th & 28th May 2003

**Edited**  
15th March 2005

**Episode Based In**  
December 2371 (early season 2)

**Last time on B4 Fifth Voyager**  
The viewscreen changed to show some blue aliens with Klingon like forehead ridges. "We are the Lorane, surrender your ship or we'll destroy you."

"What have we done to you?" Damien asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"Oh you're not that Voyager, you're those aliens who can't seem to sing. We'll still kill you," the Lorane said.

"They wont kill us, I have a good plan," Brannon said.

"Kes, do you have any idea how long James will be like this?" Jessie asked. She sat down on the side of James' biobed.

Kes sighed, "I don't know. Shouldn't be long, I mean his injuries weren't that bad."

"There's a ship coming towards us, they're powering weapons, I think," Harry said.

"What do you mean by you think?" Chakotay asked.

"Well that virus is still hanging around, the station crashed before I got to read the rest of the readings," Harry replied.

There was a brief flash of light, after it died down everyone turned to Harry. "What the hell was that?" Chakotay asked.

"I don't know, whatever it was it's gone now," Harry replied.

Kathryn headed over to the replicator. "Coffee black," she ordered.

"Who do you think you are giving me orders, damn bch," the computer said.

"Ok that's strange," Chakotay said.

Tuvok rolled his eyes, "I'll call for red alert then."

"Ok something weird is going on," Kathryn said.

Tuvok laughed, then he turned serious again. "Oh crap, I'm losing my control.."

"Something weird's going on," Ian said, glancing around.

"You don't say. Some guy fell through the ceiling before, now there's no hole. Oh and some girl ran through here being chased by a small dog," Lisa said.

Everyone turned to look at Chakotay, they all laughed. Chakotay looked down at himself, the only thing he was wearing was underpants. "This is a dream, wake up," he muttered.

"Hey Dan, you didn't say anything dirty. Are you ok?" Jessie asked.

Danny's eyes widened, "oh dear god, I missed out and I had a good one too."

Harry screamed loudly, everyone jumped and turned to him. About twenty large spiders were on Harry's station. He had two on his shoulders.

"It appears that the crew have been affected by a virus. It's causing hallucinations," the Doctor was saying.

"These aren't normal hallucinations, everyone else can see them," Tom said.

"True. It's probably an evolved form of an hallucinogenic virus," the Doctor said.

"Probably from that alien ship who attacked us," Harry replied, shaking a bit. He brushed his arm a few times.

"There's another thing," Kes said. Everyone glanced over at her. "Everyone who's been infected seem to be hallucinating nightmares they've had, or worst fears."

B'Elanna glanced at him with a raised eyebrow, "you fear clowns?"

Tom grabbed B'Elanna by the shoulders, "hide me."

The clown ran over to the pair, he pulled out a knife. He swung it towards Tom, he and B'Elanna got out of the way. "Since when do clowns have knives?" B'Elanna asked.

"It was you.. do you have any idea how embarrassing it was to raise a Klingon child," B'Elanna's dad replied.

"But.. I.." B'Elanna stuttered.

"Of course you don't understand, you cannot see what's in front of you. Then again I'm not surprised, you always were very selfish," B'Elanna's dad said.

The Doctor fiddled with the station, "there. We need to put some of that into the ships air. It'll take time but the hallucinations will stop."

"How much time?" Kes muttered.

The clown came into the room, this time holding a chain-saw. He revved it up. Tom screamed and ran into the Doctor's office, the clown ran after him giggling.

"I don't think Tom has enough time," the Doctor said. Kes nodded.

A few strange noises came from James' biobed. Kes went over to him, "uh doc.. we have another problem."

"What? He can't be hallucinating," the Doctor groaned.

Kes glanced at Jessie, "I don't think it's him."

"Oh crap.. what is it?" Jessie asked nervously.

"He's dying," Kes replied.

"Well lets just check something first. Jessie, is this your worst fear or something?" the Doctor asked.

Jessie glared at him, "just do something about it!"

"I take that as yes then. If he's dying because of the virus, then he should recover when the cure gets around here," the Doctor said.

"Kazon," Kes stuttered. Sure enough there were a few Kazon at the door. "Great, it's my turn."

"I'll put some of the cure into Sickbay's atmosphere," the Doctor said.

Kes was leaning against the wall, the Kazons were about to stab her but they disappeared. "Oh thank god for that," she sighed.

Jessie glanced over at James' biobed. "Well at least the noises have stopped."

The Doctor nodded, "indeed. The virus is gone."

"The style of ship was very similar to one of the ships near the Leda, so Chakotay thinks they might of been trying to get revenge."

Kathryn sighed, "why don't we just forget the virus ever happened."

"Good idea," Tom said quickly.

**And now the conclusion**  
**February 2349, the UK:**  
A much younger Kathryn stepped into a doctor's waiting room, she went upto the receptionist. "Hi, I'm here to see Leanne."

"Oh yeah, you're her cousin Kathryn right. Go on in, she's waiting for you," the receptionist said.

Kathryn pushed the nearby doors open, she looked up and down the corridor. An older girl with short dark hair, came up behind her. Kathryn turned around to face her. "Hi Leanne," she said.

"Hey Kath, what's the big emergency?" Leanne asked.

"I was hoping you'd tell me," Kathryn replied.

Leanne lead her into one of the offices. She picked up one of the tricorders. "What's the symptoms?"

"I'm hoping it's nothing, I just feel sick all the time. It might of had something to do with the Christmas party," Kathryn replied.

"Drank too much? I doubt two months later it'll be affecting you," Leanne said. She started to scan Kathryn, she frowned. "Well actually, it kind of depends on what you did there."

Kathryn sighed and looked at the ground. "It wasn't just a stomach bug, I wasn't kidding myself."

Leanne nodded, "two months pregnant Kath. Was it Cheb?"

"No.. oh my god, he's going to hate me for this. I mean I couldn't of chosen a worst man to betray him with," Kathryn said.

"It's in early stages, so you can abort if you want. He wont ever have to know," Leanne said.

"That would be murder, no thanks. It's not the kid's fault," Kathryn said.

"So, what are you going to do?" Leanne asked.

"Nothing," Kathryn replied.

"Seven months of doing nothing will get you a cute little baby. Are you sure you're ready for that, you're only seventeen?" Leanne said.

"Did I say anything about being ready for this?" Kathryn said questioningly.

**Present day:**  
Neelix handed two unknown crewmembers a cup of tea each. He went over to Samantha's table. "Hello, how are you two doing today?"

Samantha smiled, "we're doing just fine, thanks."

"I was just wondering if you could help me out. I have been waiting for Mr Kim to come and fix the thermal generator in my kitchen, he still hasn't come. You don't mind looking at it, do you?" Neelix asked.

"No, I don't mind," Samantha replied. She pulled herself to her feet.

Claire and Lee came through the left doors giggling their heads off. They spotted Neelix and Samantha in the kitchen. Claire shook her head, "out of all the people here, he asks a heavily pregnant girl to help out."

"Think about it though, if he asked an unknown crewmember, the device he wants fixing will blow up in their faces," Lee said.

Claire and Lee watched Neelix and Samantha go over to the replicator. "I guess you're right, but we're main characters," Claire said.

"Ohno, I'm not getting involved with his cooking," Lee said.

Samantha moaned in pain, she sat down quickly. "Ohno, I think I'm having a contraction... oh yeah, definitely."

"This is great news. Mr Williams, help me get her to Sickbay," Neelix said.

Claire glanced at Lee, he groaned. "I just came on break," he moaned.

**The bridge:**  
Tom rushed out of the turbolift, "everyone guess what."

"You found your brain?" Jessie said questioningly.

Tom glared at her, he put his middle finger up at her. "No, Sam's having her baby."

"That's wonderful news," Chakotay said.

Kathryn glanced briefly at him, she turned to Tom. "That's nice, why are you late?"

Tom blinked, he cursed under his breath. "Damn it, I figured you'd be too excited to ask." He wandered over to the helm.

"I still don't hear an answer," Kathryn muttered.

"Just let him off this once, I mean he's in the totally wrong place again," Chakotay whispered.

"Danny, what the hell are you doing in my chair... oh yeah," Tom said, he glanced around the whole room.

"Tommy's went to the wrong shift again," Danny giggled.

Tom pulled a face at her, "well at least my new duty involves bossing people around."

"Yeah it's a shame that the one you'd most want to boss around is kinda asleep," Danny said. She glanced nervously at Jessie briefly.

"What, Thompson's slept in again!" Tom exclaimed. He looked at the floor, "oh right. I need to get back to bed and start again." He walked back towards the turbolift.

Chakotay leaned on the side of his chair so he could be closer to Kathryn. "Just wondering, was James born asleep?" he asked.

Kathryn glared at him, "what kind of question is that?"

"Oh come on, he has a few burns on his skin and he's in a coma for three months," Chakotay replied.

Kathryn snorted, "that's not his fault. And to answer your question, yes he was.. kind of." She pulled herself off the chair, and marched into her Ready Room. Chakotay stood up, he followed her straight inside. "Don't you ever use the door chime?" Kathryn asked angrily.

"Oh sorry," Chakotay said. He stepped outside, the door chimed then he walked back in. "Better?"

"Why did you follow me in?" Kathryn asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I didn't mean to upset you, it was a joke question aimed at him," Chakotay replied.

"Well that's not nice, doing it behind his back," Kathryn said.

"No everyone on decks 15 to 6 would be behind his back, we're in front of him. Somebody shut me up," Chakotay said.

"You don't get it do you. I don't mind a joke question now and then, but that one was awful," Kathryn said.

"Ok.. I don't understand why it was awful," Chakotay said.

Kathryn sighed. "Let me explain it to you then. James was born in early July, I got pregnant with him in December.. does that add up to nine months?"

"No, not really," Chakotay replied.

"Lets just say they had to force labour onto me because he was dying. He was dead when he was born. Get it now," Kathryn said.

Chakotay looked at the ground briefly, he looked back up at Kathryn. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's ok I guess, you didn't know. It's just Susy made a similar joke when he was born, she didn't care. Surprisingly though, his dad did," Kathryn said.

"You lost me at the name Susy," Chakotay said.

"Susy was James' dad's wife," Kathryn said.

"Oh that's great," Chakotay said through his gritted teeth.

"Isn't it? You know just forget it, get back to the bridge," Kathryn said.

"Ok, you know I'm sorry," Chakotay said.

Kathryn sat down in her chair, "forget it."

Chakotay nodded, he walked out of the room.

**Meanwhile, Deck 6:**  
An unknown crewmember was sitting in a dark room, crying her eyes out. "I'm sure I felt death on my shoulder, we're all going to die aren't we?"

"Everyone dies," Vulpix replied.

"No, soon I mean," the unknown crewmember whimpered.

Vulpix nodded, "you're being paranoid.. but you're right."

The girl cried into her hands. "What am I going to do? I haven't been with a man before."

"Uh huh, yeah. What else?" Vulpix said.

"I think that's it," the girl said.

Vulpix pulled a face, "ok, you're only a kid and that's all you want to do before you die?"

"Uh huh," the girl replied.

"Ok, bye bye," Vulpix said.

"But you're a therapist, you're suppose to help me," the girl said.

"How can I help you with your problem, I'm not a guy," Vulpix said.

The girl laughed, "oh yeah you're right." She ran out of the room.

The door opened again, Marill stepped through them. "Vulpix.. what are you doing?" she asked in a fake sweet voice.

Vulpix smiled innocently, "counselling."

"Great.. why?" Marill said questioningly.

"Because I've had something missing in life.. I want to help people," Vulpix replied.

"Sounds good," Marill said, she sat down next to her.

Another unknown crewmember ran in. "You're the therapist right?"

"Yes, I'm here to help more unfortunate people," Vulpix replied.

"Oh please," Marill groaned.

The guy sat down opposite her. "I feel like I'm going to die soon, and I never made up with my mother."

"I'm sure your mum knows you're a pathetic loser, she'll understand," Vulpix said.

The guy started crying, he ran out of the room. Marill glanced at Vulpix with a raised eyebrow. "Vulpix, you're making it worse."

"And?" Vulpix said, sounding confused.

"It sounds fun, let me do one," Marill said.

End of Part I

* * *

Part II

**A few minutes later:**  
Marill was in Vulpix's chair, and Tom was sitting opposite. "I know this is completely off topic here, but I wanted to know why my dad hated me so much. I'm a nice guy right?"

"Your dad was an admiral right?" Marill said questioningly.

"Right, how did you know?" Tom asked in amazement.

Marill glanced around, she smiled sweetly, "I'm telepathic."

"Cool," Tom said.

"Well I have a theory. He probably didn't like you cos you're two different people," Marill said.

"Boring," Vulpix groaned.

"I don't get it," Tom said.

"Well he was a bossy, old boring admiral. You're a sarcastic, joke of a man that only got to be in command of a security team because somebody is in a coma," Marill said.

Tom narrowed his eyes, "wait a minute, are you one of the writers?"

Vulpix laughed, "oh yeah she is. I'm the telepathic one."

"Oh yeah, two can play at that game. Vulpix was the one who wrote the ep where you joined that team," Marill said.

"Damn it!" Vulpix exclaimed.

"Haha, I'm going to tell everyone you're phoney's," Tom said in a true Ash voice.

"Who said I was a phoney," Vulpix said, she smiled evilly.

Marill rolled her eyes, "oh yeah, I doubt you'd get a degree."

"Really! Who's the one who's going through an AVCE course better?" Vulpix yelled.

"Better? You spend more time on the Internet than I did!" Marill yelled back.

Tom looked nervous, "um.. oops." He stood up, and sneakily left the room.

**February 2349, the UK:**  
Kathryn made her way slowly through the front yard of a small house. She knocked on the front door. A young girl with long blonde hair with bright blue eyes answered the door. She looked up at Kathryn. "Hiya," she said.

"Oh.. I think I've got the wrong house. Is there a Peter Taylor here?" Kathryn asked nervously.

"We're Taylors, hang on I'll ask daddy," the girl replied. She went back into the house. "Daddy, someone's at the door!"

Kathryn closed her eyes, "please be the wrong house, please be the wrong house."

A dark man came to the door, he almost groaned when he saw Kathryn. "Oh it's you, what do you want?"

Kathryn cursed under her breath. "Um, you have a nice daughter."

"Thanks, now go away before you ruin things," the man said.

"Peter, there's something you have to know," Kathryn said.

Peter raised his eyebrow, "it better not be what I think it is. I don't care, I am married and I have a daughter. I don't think we should even be friends, go away."

"You have to be kidding me, don't flatter yourself," Kathryn snapped.

"Then what is it then?" Peter asked.

Another woman came to the door. "Who's this?"

"Somebody I met. Kathy, this is my wife Susy. Now you're just leaving," Peter replied.

Kathryn looked at the ground. "This is not happening."

"What isn't, what do you want?" Peter asked.

Kathryn glanced at Susy nervously. "Um I'd better say it now, I'm pregnant with his child."

Susy glared at Peter icily, "what the hell, is this true?"

"I was drunk.. wait, pregnant!" Peter yelled.

Kathryn rolled her eyes, "I only came here to tell you that you can be involved as you want. You obviously don't care."

"No, he's not going to be involved at all," Susy said.

"Shut up woman, let her speak. Is it a boy or a girl?" Peter asked.

"I don't know, I didn't want to know," Kathryn replied.

"It doesn't matter.. you can have a son with me, that's if I ever let you touch me again," Susy snapped.

Kathryn looked confused, "I don't understand."

Susy rolled her eyes, "look you boozy slut, every Taylor 'must' have a son in each generation. Dunno why, but it's the truth."

"Boozy slut!" Kathryn yelled.

"Yes, that's all you are," Susy said.

"Ok enough!" Peter yelled.

"So if it's a boy you want to be involved.. can I just say you're a sexist pig?" Kathryn said.

"Oh that's a compliment for him," Susy said.

"That's enough. If you don't want to know what it is yet, fine. You can stay here until we do find out," Peter said.

"Her, stay in my house. Get real," Susy said.

"It's my family house, live with it," Peter said.

"Look, I hate to burst your bubble.. but I will be going to Starfleet Academy in San Francisco. I can't stay here," Kathryn said.

"Well you should of thought about that before you got drunk at a party," Peter said.

"Excuse me.. that was my first party since I was twelve," Kathryn snapped.

"You got drunk and bedded a married man then too?" Susy said questioningly.

Kathryn glared at her. "You can talk, your daughter looks about ten."

"Well at least the father was going out with me," Susy said angrily.

"Girls, don't fight over me," Peter said.

Kathryn tried not to laugh, "what did I say about the flatter yourself part? Don't."

Peter rolled his eyes, "it's up to you I suppose. If you take yourself back to yank land, you'll probably have a good old law suit on your hands."

"Fine, I'll take a few month 'holiday'," Kathryn muttered.

"Deal. If it's a girl, you can do whatever the hell you want with her. If it's a boy, you stay as long as you have to and then leave us," Peter said.

"Why should I agree to that?" Kathryn asked.

"Because one way or the other, this kid is only going to be with one of his or her's biological parents. Just because you're the mum doesn't mean it has to be you," Peter replied.

"Oh great, better be a girl," Susy muttered.

"I was thinking the same thing," Kathryn said.

"We have a deal then?" Peter asked.

"I'm going to regret this, but yes," Kathryn replied.

**Present day:**  
Marill and Vulpix were still busy fighting verbally, Kathryn stepped into the room. "Excuse me?" she said.

The two girls turned away from each other, they smiled innocently. "Yes," Vulpix said.

"I have a confession," Kathryn said.

"Shoot," Marill said.

"Um.. I'm James' real mother," Kathryn said.

Marill and Vulpix stared at each other, they glanced back at her. "Don't you know who we are, we're the writers. I think we were the first to know," Marill said.

"Oh.. ok bye," Kathryn said. She headed for the door.

"You can talk about it, we are the only ones who know.. well except Chakotay," Vulpix said.

"Great.. I think I need a top up for this one," Marill muttered. She brought a Cherry Coke bottle out of nowhere and started drinking it.

Kathryn turned around. "Um, you're the writers right. When does he wake up.. oh and he doesn't do anything with that hussy Jessie does he?"

Marill and Vulpix glanced at each other again, Vulpix tried not to laugh. "I think I need more," Marill muttered.

"I'm not telling you when he wakes up, and.." Vulpix said, Marill covered her mouth.

"Don't say a bloody thing, what did I tell you about the rumours?" Marill whispered.

"It's not a rumour though, it's been mentioned in a few episodes," Vulpix said.

"What.. tell me!" Kathryn yelled.

"Nah.. we wont," Vulpix said.

"I don't like you," Kathryn muttered.

Marill smiled, "yeah I get that a lot." Kathryn turned around and she walked out.

Vulpix glanced at her, "you probably will if you keep that attitude up."

Marill pulled a face, "why do people keep saying stuff like that?"

**Sickbay:**  
Samantha was still in labour, the Doctor, Kes and Lee were standing nearby her. Tom strolled into the room, he went over to Samantha's side. "Hey Sam, how's it going?"

Samantha glared at Tom. The next thing he knew he was lying against the wall with a black eye.

"Don't worry about it, she punches everyone who goes on her left side," Kes said sweetly.

"Thanks for the warning," Tom groaned.

**The bridge:**  
Kathryn was busy pacing around the bridge, everyone was sitting or standing around waiting. Tom came out of the turbolift, everyone turned to him, he shook his head.

"Jeeze, how long does it take to have a baby?" Danny moaned.

"It depends," Kathryn muttered.

"My wife was in labour for ninety six hours," Tuvok pointed out.

Jessie turned to him, "remind me to never get over the 'put off having kids' thing." Tuvok raised his eyebrow.

"Um guys. There's a convoy of Vidiian ships nearby, should we panic?" Harry asked nervously.

"Not yet," Kathryn replied.

"Did I mention a few planets have lots of them on?" Harry asked.

"We must be heading into their territory," Chakotay replied.

"We should panic now, options people?" Kathryn said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind a hot chocolate," Danny said. Everyone stared blankly at her. "I thought it was funny."

Harry shook his head, "there's a plasma drift nearby. It should hide us from their sensors."

"Danny, you heard him," Kathryn said.

"Huh, what did he say?" Danny said questioningly.

"Obviously not. Set a course for the plasma drift," Kathryn ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Danny said.

**Sickbay:**  
"Oh crap!" Samantha screamed.

"What, what?" the Doctor said in a dramatic voice.

"I don't know, I'm in pain you moron!" Samantha screamed.

The Doctor and Kes rushed over to the nearby console, Lee looked pretty helpless.

"The baby has shifted position, her cranial ridges are lodged into the uteran wall," the Doctor said.

"That doesn't sound nice," Lee commented. Samantha punched him with her left hand, he fell on the floor.

"We'll have to do a fetal transport," the Doctor said.

**The bridge:**  
"We're clear of the drift, the Vidiians didn't detect us," Danny said.

"Good job everyone," Kathryn said.

The lights flickered on and off. "Uhoh, that's never good," Danny muttered.

"It's nothing much, a load of technobabble is draining the power," Jessie said.

"Nothing much, without power we're doomed. Doomed!" Tom exclaimed. Everyone stared at him.

"Ok, is Fifth Voyager trying to get nominated for the most stupid dramatic character award?" Danny said jokingly.

"Wow, I didn't know there was an award for that," Harry said.

"No, but how about the award for stupidly trying to make the readers laugh with stupid jokes?" Chakotay said.

Kathryn shook her head, she tapped her commbadge. "Janeway to Engineering, we need options fast."

Danny was about to say something but everyone glared at her, she turned back to the helm.

In: "We could easily do the proton bursts, it's no problem Captain."

"Good, do it," Kathryn commanded.

In: "I'll keep you updated, Torres out."

**Sickbay:**  
"Initiating transport," the Doctor said.

A baby rematerilised on what looked like a mini bed. The Doctor smiled, he scanned her. "Congratulations, it's a girl."

"You needed a tricorder to tell that?" Lee asked in disgust. Samantha punched him again.

"Is she alright?" Samantha asked innocently.

"She's got a small case of hemosophebia, we can treat that easily," the Doctor replied.

Kes and Samantha smiled at each other. "Everyone on the bridge has been waiting, I'll tell them," Kes said.

**The bridge:**  
Jessie was standing nearby the helm. "It's been three months, I wonder if he'll ever wake up," she said.

Danny shrugged, "maybe he doesn't want to."

"Why wouldn't he want to?" Jessie asked.

"He could be having the time of his life. He could be dreaming about chocolate factories," Danny replied.

Kathryn smiled, "Or coffee maybe."

Jessie rolled her eyes, "that's a nightmare."

"No, it's a lovely dream. I had it last night, I was in a coffee bath," Kathryn said.

"A nightmare, obviously.. it must of been really hot," Jessie said.

"Or really cold," Danny said with a grin on her face.

"Talk about cold showers," Tom commented. Everyone looked at him. "I don't know where that came from."

"So do you really think he wont wake up cos he's having good dreams?" Jessie asked, ignoring Tom's comment.

"Hell yeah. It doesn't mean he wont wake up at all, it just means he'll have a hard time waking up," Danny replied.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't nightmares harder to get out of?" Tom asked.

"Oh god, three months of nightmares," Jessie stuttered.

Danny pulled a nasty face at Tom, "no, my theory's better."

**Sickbay:**  
Samantha was holding her new baby in her arms. Lee was busy being treated by the Doctor. "Doctor, I'm just going to check on James," Kes said.

"I know, you do that everyday," the Doctor muttered.

Kes shook her head, she went over to James' biobed and started to scan him. Samantha's baby started crying very loudly. Kes frowned, "um Doc?"

"What is it?" the Doctor said questioningly.

"The readings are different," Kes said. The Doctor went over to her, he took the tricorder off her.

**Meanwhile in some dream place:**  
James was going down a deserted corridor that seemed to go on for ages. He heard some giggling up ahead, he picked up speed. Eventually he reached a junction, and he found Jessie and Tom talking.

Jessie and Tom both noticed him, Tom just laughed in his direction. "There you are James, I've been wanting to talk to you," Jessie said. She went over to him, Tom followed her.

"About what?" James asked.

"About us. There's something I wanted to tell you when we first met but I never had the guts," Jessie replied.

Tom sniggered, "you're going to love this."

Jessie grinned, "oh yeah."

"What?" James said.

"I thought you were a whiny, arrogant little brat. But guess what, you haven't changed one bit," Jessie said, she burst out laughing. Tom joined in.

"If you thought that, why did you hang around with me?" James asked quietly.

Jessie giggled, "who else was going to beat everyone up for me until I learned how to? I mean what else are you good for?" Tom put his arm around Jessie.

"Don't you think we make a lovely couple, Jamesy?" Tom said in a teasing voice.

"Look behind you," Jessie said.

James looked behind him, a Cardassian was standing right behind him. "Lets see if you like it," he hissed. He hit James hard, he fell to the ground and everything blacked out.

James woke up in a familiar looking room, he appeared to be standing in a small bathroom. Somebody came up behind him. "You know, I don't know why I even stopped beating you.. you're still pathetic." James turned around, he saw Peter in front of him.

"No.. you're dead," James stuttered.

"That's what you'd like to think, son. You need to be taught a lesson," Peter said. He stepped closer to James, he stepped backwards as a result. He bumped into the bath. Peter smiled, "well what do you know, it's finished running."

"You can't.. I'm not a little kid anymore," James said nervously.

"So fight back you wimp, and maybe I'll leave you alone for a little while," Peter said. He stepped as close as he could to James. He hit him across the head. Once again everything went blank. James opened his eyes again, a bright light was shining in his eyes.

"I think he's coming out of it," the Doctor's voice said.

"No kidding, his eyes are open," Kes's voice muttered.

The lights died down, James could now see Kes and the Doctor's faces all blurred. The sound of the baby crying was like a high pitched noise to him.

"Welcome back Mr Taylor," the Doctor said. He started scanning him.

"Where am I, what happened?" James asked.

"You're in Sickbay, what's the last thing you remember?" Kes replied softly.

"The Leda.. I thought I was dead. Am I dead?" James said.

Kes smiled, "no you're not."

"I wouldn't try to get up anytime soon, your body's just used to lying there.. it wont be able to do anything really," the Doctor said.

"Great bedside manner, doc," Kes said.

"I had to tell the truth," the Doctor said. James sat up anyway, he gave the Doctor a funny look. "Oh.. maybe not."

"What is that noise?" James asked.

"Oh Sam had her baby," Kes replied.

James looked confused, "how long was I asleep?"

Kes and the Doctor glanced at each other nervously. "Three months," the Doctor replied.

**Go to Parts ****(3) (4)**  



	2. Crying, Dying Part 2

**Extra Guest Stars**  
Darius Danesh as Randy

**Written**  
28th May & 1st June 2003

**Episode Based In**  
December 2371 (early season 2)

* * *

Part III

**The bridge:**  
Everything was back to normal, Kathryn was drinking coffee and everyone else was chatting with someone else. Except Chakotay, he was sitting playing Pacman.

Kathryn finished another cup, she glanced over at the turbolift. She saw a ghostly version of herself running towards the turbolift. Chakotay glanced at Kathryn, "are you ok?"

"I just saw myself run into the turbolift," Kathryn replied.

"I see.. I'd better cut you off," Chakotay said. Kathryn turned and growled at him. "Wow, I can see where James gets his bad temper from," he muttered. Kathryn growled at him again. "No I'm wrong, you're way scarier than him.. by far."

Kathryn stood up, "I'll ignore that." She tapped her commbadge. "Janeway to the Doctor. I'm coming to Sickbay."

In: "Yes ma'am."

In: "Ookay, what do you expect us to do? Roll out the red carpet?"

Jessie and Danny glanced at Kathryn. Chakotay stood up, "sarcastic comment, James must be awake."

Kathryn headed towards the turbolift, Jessie and Danny went to follow her. "For crying out loud, Danny fly the ship," Kathryn groaned.

Danny pulled a face, "spoil sport."

**Deck 15:**  
Faye was wandering down the corridor on her own, Claire ran to catch up with her. "Faye, hi."

Faye glanced at her, "oh hi."

"Where are you headed?" Claire asked.

"Nowhere in particular, just walking," Faye replied.

"Oh me too, I'll join you," Claire said.

Faye tripped over something on the ground, she and Claire stopped as a result. Kes was lying unconscious in front of them. Claire tapped her commbadge, "Lewis to Transporter room, one to beam directly to Sickbay."

**Sickbay, a little while later:**  
Kathryn was now standing nearby James, who was still sitting on the biobed. Jessie was sitting beside him. Kathryn continually kept glancing over at Samantha and her baby.

"Three months, my longest coma before this one was only five days," James said.

"Well at least you don't remember those three months, time really flew for you," Jessie said.

"Huh, English please?" James said.

Jessie smiled, she took a hold of his hand. "I missed you."

"Oh.. right, sorry," James said.

"It's ok, unlike last time this one wasn't your fault," Jessie said.

"Yeah I guess. So, Sam's had her kid," James said.

Kathryn smiled, "yes she has. She's called her Naomi."

"Oh that's a sweet name," Jessie said.

"Yes it's nice," Kathryn said as she glanced over at Samantha again.

"Are you ok?" James asked.

Kathryn turned back to him and Jessie. "Fine, why wouldn't I be?" The Doctor came over to the group. "So how is our other patient?"

"It's very odd, they're both exactly the same in every way," the Doctor replied. He and Kathryn started walking towards a different biobed.

"Can you wake her?" Kathryn asked.

"Yes, no problem," the Doctor replied.

"Good, cos I really can't wait to hear her story," Kathryn said. She and the Doctor stopped by a biobed, which another Kes was lying on.

**The Bridge:**  
Kathryn, Chakotay, Harry and B'Elanna had gathered around Danny's station.

"Soo, there's two Voyagers now?" Danny said questioningly. The others glanced down at her. "Fine.. god."

"I think we have a problem, I mean you said that all the matter has been duplicated," Chakotay said.

"Yeah.. the antimatter hasn't been duplicated. Both ships have tried to run on a single source of antimatter," B'Elanna said.

"Like twins connected by the chest, but only one heart," Kathryn said.

"So what do we do?" Chakotay asked.

"I don't know, but I think we should try to merge both ships together. There's no way both Voyager's can run normally like this," Kathryn replied.

"I have an idea about that, it requires lots of technobabble tolerance," B'Elanna said.

"That's me gone then," Danny said, she got up and walked off.

"Do you think it'll work?" Kathryn asked after B'Elanna explained her plan.

"It's so simple.. once you understand it anyway, there's no way it'll fail," B'Elanna replied.

**A little while later:**  
"Just a thought, can we separate both Voyagers. I mean that would be cool," Danny asked, looking up at the others.

"What do you think we've been trying to do?" Kathryn snapped.

"Oh right, how's that going?" Danny sweetly asked.

"There's no way we can separate both Voyagers while we're sharing the same antimatter," Chakotay replied.

"Wait a sec, I thought you were trying to merge the ships together," Danny said. Everyone else glanced at each other.

"Oh screw that. Harry, have you been able to find a way to get Kes back?" Kathryn asked.

"Yeah, I rigged the device to allow Kes to go through safely," Harry replied.

"Rig another one, I'm going with her," Kathryn ordered.

"Cool you're leaving? Cool," Danny said. Kathryn glared at her. "I mean, that's bad. We can't live without you."

"Better," Kathryn said.

**July 2349, the new ****Metro Centre**  
Kathryn, Susy and Leanne were strolling casually down one of the wide corridors. Leanne was pushing a pram with a little toddler inside.

"I can't believe we're here on a day like this," Kathryn was saying.

Susy groaned, "like there's anything to do in this area."

"Actually there's quite a lot we could do," Leanne said.

"Who asked you, missy?" Susy snapped. She went further ahead.

"Someone needs to get off the decaf," Leanne said.

"No, the husband's worse," Kathryn said.

"I might of guessed, men are scum," Leanne said.

"Hey, I haven't given up on them, like you have. But I must say Peter Taylor almost got me close to it," Kathryn said. She and Leanne started giggling.

Susy glanced back at them. "Did I miss something?"

"Kind of," Kathryn replied.

"We were just saying that Peter was a jerk," Leanne said.

"He's my jerk, don't ever forget that," Susy said.

"No arguments here," Kathryn said. She cringed, and she clutched her stomach.

"Kath, are you ok?" Leanne said questioningly.

Kathryn collapsed onto the ground, "no, this is not right."

Leanne glanced over at Susy, "call the hospital."

Susy nodded nervously, "right." She ran off.

**Later, the hospital:**  
Leanne took a hold of Kathryn's hand as she was laid down. Susy hovered nearby. "Do you have any idea what's wrong?" Susy asked.

Leanne glanced over at her, "I don't know. I thought it might of been false labour, but they're completely different pains."

An odd few doctors gathered around Kathryn. One of them scanned her. "Ohno.." he stuttered.

"What.. it isn't false labour is it?" Leanne asked nervously.

"No.. but we're going to have to induce it," the doctor replied.

"So what's wrong with her?" Susy asked.

"The baby is choking on the chord, we haven't got time," the doctor replied.

"How on earth did the thing get around it's neck? I mean there shouldn't be enough room to move," Susy said. Everyone glanced over at her with raised eyebrows.

"The baby must of been moving around too much. We really do have to hurry," the doctor said.

"I think I'd better call Peter, he'll probably want to be here," Susy said. She rushed out of the room.

"Strange, she's nice.. what's up with that?" Leanne commented.

"I just have to be in pain for her to be nice," Kathryn said. One of the doctors pressed a hypospray into her neck.

"Ok sweetheart, we're going to induce contractions," the lead doctor said.

"But.. it's only seven months along, will it be ok?" Kathryn stuttered.

"We don't know for sure, but this way there will be a chance," the lead doctor replied.

**A little while later**  
Peter and Susy were busy arguing in the waiting room. The younger girl was sitting nearby looking bored. Leanne rushed into the room.

"Guys.. attention please!" Leanne yelled.

Peter, Susy and the girl glanced in her direction. "What, you interrupted a very nice conversation, right Peter sweety," Susy said with a fake grin.

The girl looked up at her, "mum, we came here cos Kath giving birth."

"Oh right, good point Debbie sweetheart," Susy said, she smiled sweetly.

Debbie smiled, "yeah.. um, baby's about to come into the world, get my point?"

"Right, I'll be right there," Peter said. He turned to Susy, "finish this later." He followed Leanne into the other room.

"I need a coffee, I haven't had one in ages!" Kathryn screamed.

"Um, that wouldn't be a good idea," one of the nurses said.

"Yes especially since there's not enough time to drink it," Peter said.

Leanne grinned nervously, "coffee addict, it's a real problem. It deals with all the stress. I know that baby delivering is very stressful."

"Um, I think it's time. Can we clear the room a bit, please?" the lead female doctor said. A few of the nurses and doctors left the room. Leanne went over to Kathryn, she kissed her on the forehead.

"Good luck Kath, I'll be outside," Leanne said.

"Do I have time for one little coffee?" Kathryn stuttered.

"No honey, afterwards maybe," Leanne replied. She left the room.

Peter shook his head, "after the kid's here you can only have one cup a day." Kathryn glared at him.

"You have got to be kidding me," Kathryn muttered.

"Um.. can we worry about the kid's welfare first. You need to push on the next contraction, ok," the doctor said.

"Um ok.." Kathryn said.

A little while later Kathryn was screaming in pain, Peter was covering one his ears to block out the sound. "That's it, just one more honey," the doctor said.

"I thought you said that ten minutes ago!" Kathryn yelled.

"No.. never mind, push," the doctor said.

"I am!" Kathryn screamed.

"Ok you can stop, I have it," the doctor said.

"I don't hear anything," Kathryn said.

The doctor sighed, "we were too late. But we can still try to revive him."

"Him? Oh great," Kathryn muttered.

Peter rolled his eyes, "he's a male Taylor, he'll live."

"That's not what I was going oh great about," Kathryn said.

"Um.. I'll just take him to the other surgery," the doctor said.

Peter turned to Kathryn, "no coffee, before you ask." Kathryn rolled her eyes.

**Half an hour later:**  
Peter and Susy were once again arguing very loudly. This time no one else was around. "So that brat's staying with us?" Susy yelled.

"Of course, he's going to be a Slayer just like me, my father etc," Peter said.

"Oh don't give me that crap, your training's for nothing. Have you slayed anything.. has your dad slayed anything? No!" Susy exclaimed.

"It's not for nothing, you know what our family's working towards," Peter said.

Susy put her hands on her hips, "what, the absolute biggest bard and cheat award?"

Leanne stuck her head out of a door, she put a thumb up at them.

"Ookay, what's that for?" Susy snapped.

"Baby breathing, baby not dead, bye bye now," Leanne said nervously. She disappeared back into the room.

"Oh that's great, good news," Susy said sarcastically.

"You always called me sick, something tells me you were covering up for something," Peter said.

"Oh come on, if it was a girl you wouldn't give a toss either," Susy groaned.

**Meanwhile:**  
Leanne sat down on the edge of the bed. "How are you doing?" she asked softly.

"Fine.. I still need a coffee," Kathryn replied.

Leanne smiled, "yeah I bet. But you heard the doc, and you must of heard me, you have to cut down on it."

"For how long?" Kathryn asked.

"Well when the baby's on solids, you can then," Leanne replied.

Kathryn nodded, "how long's that?"

Leanne looked worried, "I think me and you should of had this talk before all this."

"We are two months early," Kathryn said.

"Yeah. How long did the doc say we should keep him in the surgery?" Leanne asked.

Kathryn sighed, "since he was born too early they have to keep in some kind of container that helps him breathe and stuff. Come on, you're a doctor."

Leanne smiled nervously, "premature babies aren't my speciality, even though I am a mum myself."

"Ok fine. What are those two arguing about?" Kathryn asked as she sat up.

"Susy's annoyed that it's a boy, and he's just annoyed at her attitude. I hate the guy but I'm on his side," Leanne replied.

"Let me guess, Susy was hoping the baby would stay dead," Kathryn said.

"Believe it or not Kath, there are people like that on this planet and other places," Leanne said.

"I'd say I can't blame her because the father's her husband after all, but wishing the baby would die.." Kathryn said.

"Yeah too far, in fairness I think she wanted it to be a girl," Leanne said.

Kathryn sighed, "I wish it was too."

"Look Kath, just forget this deal of yours. Take the baby to the US and never come back.. well unless to visit me," Leanne said.

Kathryn laughed slightly, "are you kidding? Nobody back home knows about this, at least the father's family knows and stuff."

"Are you seriously planning on leaving your son with that sexist pig and his wife that wants him dead?" Leanne said.

"I doubt Peter will do anything to him, I mean he's his son. Besides, Susy may get to like him.. he might be adorably cute," Kathryn said.

"He obviously is, he has our genes," Leanne said, she grinned.

Kathryn laughed, "good point."

"Just a thought Kath, who's deciding on the name?" Leanne asked.

"Peter said he didn't like doing that, he's leaving it to me. Well kind of, I choose a few names, he picks his favourite," Kathryn replied.

"Peter seems an old fashioned British type, it has to be a very British sounding name," Leanne said.

"So Justin's off the list then," Kathryn said.

"Ok, the old JJ initials then?" Leanne said questioningly.

"Kind of," Kathryn said.

"Ok, what else do you have? I can help out," Leanne said.

"I dunno it's kind of hard to name a kid who's not around," Kathryn said.

Leanne slid off the bed, "leave it to me."

"Um.. isn't he in a life support machine?" Kathryn said.

"Yeah, the baby ones always have wheels for the parents," Leanne said.

"Now you tell me," Kathryn muttered.

"Be right back," Leanne said. She disappeared out the door. As soon as she did Peter came into the room.

"Well, what's going on?" Peter asked.

"I had a baby, where have you been?" Kathryn replied.

Peter groaned, "I know, I was there."

"Gee, I hope our baby has my sense of humour cos you don't have one," Kathryn said.

"No I do, just not at times like these," Peter said.

Leanne came back into the room pushing the small life support machine. "Here he is, the boy with a name beginning with J."

"J, what's the name then?" Peter asked.

"I dunno, I have three names left. I wanted to see him first," Kathryn replied. She looked inside the machine. "Oh my god, he's so small."

Peter raised his eyebrow, "oh that's very good for a man's ego."

Leanne giggled, Kathryn glared at Peter. "I meant the whole baby is small."

"I know, I do have a sense of humour.. I was joking," Peter said.

"You know, I'm going to leave you two alone," Leanne said. She walked out of the room giggling.

"So what are the choice names?" Peter asked.

"There's two now, he doesn't look like a Jonathan," Kathryn replied.

Peter pulled a disgusted name, "thank god."

"What, I like that name," Kathryn said.

"I knew you were strange," Peter said.

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "The other two names were Jamie and James."

Peter pulled another face, "he doesn't look like a Jamie."

"Really, why's that?" Kathryn said questioningly.

"It's a boy," Peter replied.

"It's a boy's name too!" Kathryn snapped.

"A gay boy's name," Peter said.

Kathryn rolled her eyes again, "please god say you like the name James then."

Peter nodded, "it's fine."

"Fine.. ok, can you do better?" Kathryn said.

"I could name him after my father," Peter said.

"What was he called?" Kathryn asked.

"Matthew," Peter replied.

Kathryn stared blankly at him, "it's nice but I prefer James."

"Fine," Peter said.

End of Part III

* * *

Part IV

**Present day, the Bridge:**  
Everyone were in their usual spots, except for Kathryn and James. Kathryn was next to Harry, James was sitting on the Engineering station.

"We're re-established contact with the other Voyager," Harry was saying.

"Good, hail them," Kathryn said.

"Other Voyager, what's going on?" James asked. Jessie shrugged.

Kathryn 2 appeared on the viewscreen, Kathryn walked into the centre of the bridge. "I have an idea Captain, actually it was yours. We could do more technobabble."

"No, a non technobabble idea is the only way to go, for example my plan. We really have to accept that," Kathryn 2 said. Consoles on both Voyagers bleeped.

"There's a ship coming for us, it's the Vidiians," Tom 2 said.

"Shields," Kathryn 2 ordered.

"Can't, not enough power," Chakotay 2 said.

Kathryn 2 turned to face the viewscreen. "Vidiians are coming, do you see them too?"

"Duh," Jessie replied.

"Do you have any weapons?" Kathryn 2 asked.

"No way, the technobabble plan has worn down most of our power," Harry replied.

"Uhoh, we're in trouble," Danny muttered.

"They're powering weapons," Chakotay 2 said.

"All hands brace for impact," Tuvok said.

Kathryn quickly sat down in her chair, the bridge shook violently. The viewscreen went off.

"Captain, they're getting closer. I haven't got enough power to shake them," Tom said.

"What are they doing?" Jessie asked.

"Oh I know what they're doing, they're attaching to our hull. We're being boarded," Harry replied.

Kathryn stood back up from her chair. "Tuvok, Chakotay, Tom.. you lot join the security teams." The three guys headed for the turbolift.

"What about me?" James asked.

"You've just come out of coma," Kathryn replied.

"Yeah, listen to her just this once," Jessie said.

"I'm fine, really," James said.

"No, you're staying here," Kathryn snapped.

"I dunno why I bothered asking," James muttered. He got off the console, he headed for the turbolift.

Kathryn rushed over to him, she grabbed his arm. "No, you're staying right here."

"It's only the Vidiians, they're always sick.. how hard can they be?" James said.

**Meanwhile:**  
Tuvok and two nameless crewmembers sneaked around a corner but they were immediately shot by two Vidiians. One of them started to scan Tuvok with the weapon.

"Vulcan male.." he muttered.

"Of course he's male.. and how come we know about Vulcans?" the other one said.

"Ah.. never thought about that one before," Vulpix said as she and Marill appeared from around the corner.

"Ever thought about running?" Marill asked.

"The thought had occurred to me, aren't we immortal here?" Vulpix replied.

"No.. but that would be a good idea," Marill said.

"Oh for god's sake, just kill them already," the first Vidiian moaned.

"I think they're the writers, they're valuable alive," the second Vidiian said.

"Cool, I'm valuable," Vulpix said happily.

"Lets go," Marill groaned, she pulled Vulpix's arm. The second Vidiian hit Marill in the face, she fell to the ground. "Ow.. moron."

Vulpix rolled her eyes, "don't pick on her, she's never had a fight in her life." She kneed the second Vidiian in a sensitive place.

"Um yes I have.. once," Marill said. Vulpix pulled her to her feet, and dragged her down the corridor.

**The bridge:**  
"I can't believe you let him go," Jessie muttered.

"I think he can handle it, for crying out loud I sent Tom so why not," Kathryn said.

**Meanwhile again:**  
Tom and a few others were running away from Vidiians firing on them, Tom got shot and he fell to the ground. The other nameless crewmembers looked confused, they continued to run. One of the Vidiians knelt down and started to scan Tom.

"You know what I hate about you people," James said as he appeared around the corner.

One of the Vidiians burst out crying and ran off, the other one watched him a raised eyebrow.. well half an eyebrow. "And what's that?"

"You try to kill people I like hitting," James replied.

"Ok, we'll.. um I'll try to kill you instead," the Vidiian said.

"Oh.. lets see if you talk big without your gun thing," James said.

"I have it, idiot," the Vidiian said.

James pulled an axe from behind his back, "not for long." He used it to knock the gun out of his hands.

"My what a big axe you have," the Vidiian stuttered. He stepped backwards, nearly tripping over Tom in the process.

James stepped closer to him, "all the better to cut you down to size, grandma."

"Huh, I'm not your grandma," the Vidiian said, sounding confused.

"Note to self, don't tell human jokes to aliens," James muttered.

"You never grow tired of hearing yourself talk do you?" the Vidiian said.

"Oh still talking big and manly, you know you're allowed to cry a little," James said.

"My god, you have a big mouth," the Vidiian groaned.

"You can't have it," James said. He raised the axe again, "actually, you can't have my head full stop."

The Vidiian looked confused for a second, "huh what? Oh I get it." He ran off.

**Sickbay:**  
Marill and Vulpix rushed inside, Marill went straight for the hyposprays. "Which one's Ibuprofen?" she asked.

"Druggie," Vulpix muttered.

"I'm not, that Vidiian gave me a headache," Marill said.

The Doctor groaned, "I have painkillers."

"Ibuprofen is a painkiller, right?" Marill said nervously.

A blast hit the main door, Kes rushed over to the nearby wall station. "Vidiians, they're trying to break down the forcefield on the door.. Wait, how did you two get in?"

"Duh, writers.. we can do anything we want," Vulpix said.

"Then get rid of the Vidiians," Kes said.

"We would but.." Vulpix said nervously.

"We can't change the storyline, Vulpix left the plot book in the therapy room. All we have is the normal notepad," Marill said.

"That means nothing to me," the Doctor said as he carried Sam's baby towards the wall.

"Plus we really don't want to," Vulpix said. Marill rolled her eyes.

"The forcefield's down," Kes said.

Two Vidiians charged through the main door.

**The bridge:**  
Chakotay and James stepped out of the turbolift, Chakotay went over to Kathryn. "They've got control of most of the decks, I don't know how much longer we can keep them away from the bridge."

"Harry, how many are there?" Kathryn asked.

"About 350," Harry replied.

"We're out numbered, two to one," Chakotay said.

"We're being hailed by the other Voyager," Harry said.

"On screen," Kathryn commanded. The viewscreen showed the other Engineering. "Sorry about the disconnection. We've been boarded, Vidiians are taking over our ship."

"I know," Kathryn 2 said.

"How exactly?" Kathryn asked.

"There's one just come out of the turbolift," Kathryn 2 replied.

"No problem," James said. He turned around and raised the axe. The Vidiian ran back into the turbolift scared stiff. James turned back around, "the axe has quite a reputation among the natives."

"I'm sure," Kathryn said.

"Kathryn we can send over all of our security teams in five minutes," Kathryn 2 said.

"No.. they would find out about your Voyager. That would put both crews in risk," Kathryn said.

"We're not just going to let you all be killed," Kathryn 2 said.

"I'm not about to let that happen, I'll destroy this ship," Kathryn said.

"Sounds good, I'll just have my explosion immunity injection and we'll be all set," James said sarcastically.

Chakotay glanced back at him, "who woke him up?"

"He has a point with that comment. You're not going to let us all die, and you suggest blowing up the ship to do that?" Jessie said.

"Ok ok, the writers for the original episode had no idea what they were doing at some points. Leave me alone," Kathryn said angrily.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Kathryn 2 asked.

"Very sure. Just promise me one thing, get your crew home," Kathryn replied.

"I promise," Kathryn 2 said. The viewscreen changed back to space view.

"Janeway to computer.. initiate.." Kathryn said.

"Janeway to computer? Oh dear god, it gets worse," Jessie laughed.

"I was just about to say something like that," James said.

"Three months of covering for you sweety," Jessie said sweetly.

James nodded, he glanced back at her, "sweety?"

Kathryn looked a bit pale, "for crying out loud. Computer, initiate self destruct sequence. Authorisation Janeway Pi 110, silent ten minute count down." She turned to Harry. "Harry, get the baby and go to the other Voyager."

"But Captain.." Harry stuttered.

"Move it Ensign, that's an order!" Kathryn exclaimed.

"Um yes ma'am," Harry said. He rushed towards the turbolift.

"What happens if the Vidiians get to the bridge before the explosion?" Chakotay asked.

"I have an idea, it involves lots of coffee," James replied.

Kathryn glanced at him with an innocent look on her face, "coffee?"

"I don't like the sound of this," Jessie said nervously.

"Neither do I," Danny said. She burst out laughing, "you called him sweety."

Jessie rolled her eyes, "oh shut up."

"What's the plan?" Chakotay asked.

"Easy, just get Janeway all the coffee we can all carry," James replied.

Kathryn grinned, she rushed over to James and she hugged him. "I knew you'd make it up to me someday!"

"Huh, what?" James muttered.

"You're about to die, why don't you tell him," Chakotay said with a smirk on his face.

Kathryn pulled away from James looking nervous. "We haven't got time, the plan.. get all the coffee," Kathryn said.

"Yeah, just don't do that again. I want to die with a little bit of dignity," James said.

"She ain't," Jessie commented.

**Sickbay:**  
"You think I'm ugly," the crying Vidiian was saying.

"Duh, I know what ugly is," Marill said.

"But.. I'm ill I can't help it," the Vidiian cried.

"No I can see an inner ugliness," Marill said.

"Yeah me too," Vulpix commented.

Harry suddenly charged into Sickbay like action man, he shot two of the Vidiians very easily.

"Ooh, I bet Togepi would of loved to see that," Vulpix said.

"I'm ugly," the remaining Vidiian cried.

Harry looked towards the writers looking confused. "How come you weren't shot?"

"We said we were therapists who could help their friend here," Vulpix replied. The Vidiian grabbed a hold of her and hugged her tightly. "Eeeew."

"Where's the baby then?" Harry asked.

The Doctor came out from behind the medicine trolley, still holding the baby. Harry rushed over to him. "Have we retaken the ship?" the Doctor asked.

"No, I have to take Naomi to the other Voyager," Harry replied.

"You'd better hurry then," the Doctor said. He handed the baby to Harry.

"Goodbye doc," Harry said. He left the room.

"Shouldn't we get back?" Vulpix asked.

"Yeah, I don't want to be blown up," Marill replied. She and Vulpix disappeared.

**The bridge:**  
"James, I'm so glad you're going to die," Chakotay muttered.

"I'm taking you with me," James said.

"Aaaw how sweet," Danny said sarcastically.

Kathryn was now totally high on caffeine, she was standing on her chair dancing and singing to Take Your Shoes Off by the Cheeky Girls.. using pom poms too. Two Vidiians came out of the turbolift, they screamed and ran back in.

"Well at least it's working," Jessie said.

"Yeah but it's making me wish the auto destruct would hurry up," James said.

"Chakotay, why don't you join her on a chair and dance with pom poms or maybe a tutu," Danny said.

"Thank you, now shut up," Chakotay muttered.

Two more Vidiians came out of the turbolift, they didn't notice Kathryn. The song Kiss Kiss came on. "Oooh, I think I might take my top off for this one," Kathryn said, totally drunk by the way.

The two Vidiians screamed, actually so did everybody, luckily for them the ship blew up just at that moment.

**The other Voyager, Engineering:**  
The entire room shook gently. "What was that?" Kathryn asked.

"The Vidiian ship has been destroyed, so has the other Voyager," Chakotay replied.

**Mid 2351**  
Kathryn went over to the front door, she opened it to reveal Leanne. "Hey Kath, I heard."

"Yeah.. I said I'd do it, but I can't," Kathryn said.

"Then don't, take him with you," Leanne said.

"I heard that," Peter said as he joined Kathryn at the door.

"It's ok, I'll just go and say bye to him," Kathryn said.

"He's asleep, I doubt he'll be able to hear you," Peter said.

"It'll be easier if you didn't," Leanne said.

"I guess," Kathryn muttered. She walked passed Leanne.

"Where's her stuff, I'll get them?" Leanne asked.

"It's ok, women shouldn't carry heavy bags," Peter replied.

"Oh, so there's a nice side to you being sexist," Leanne said.

"I'm not," Peter muttered. He picked up two bags, he carried them out of the house. Leanne turned around, she followed him.

**Presen****t day****, Sickbay:**  
Samantha was holding Naomi, with the Doctor, Harry and Kathryn standing nearby. She looked up at Harry, "thank you, thank you so much."

"You're very welcome, to be honest you should thank the doc too. He was the one who hid her from the Vidiians," Harry said.

"I'm not surprised, I am programmed to be heroic when I have to be," the Doctor said.

"I'm sure," Harry muttered. He walked off, so did the Doctor.

"Congratulations Samantha," Kathryn said.

"Thanks, I have to think of a name, I thought it would be a boy," Samantha said.

Kathryn smiled, "I understand that. You're lucky though, you get to see her grow into an adult you'll be proud of."

Samantha nodded, "unfortunately her father will miss out on some of that."

"Yes, I don't envy him," Kathryn said as she looked away. She glanced towards James' biobed. Jessie and Danny were standing nearby it, talking quietly.

"Captain, are you ok?" Samantha asked.

Kathryn glanced back at her, "sure.. I'm fine really."

Samantha looked confused, "is he your.."

"No.. no of course not," Kathryn quickly replied.

"Why would you lie about something like that? Are you ashamed of him or something?" Samantha said.

"Ashamed of him? No, more ashamed of me," Kathryn said. She sighed, "don't tell anyone about this."

"I wont, but I'm very confused," Samantha said.

Kathryn smiled, "it's ok don't think about it. You look after her, ok."

"I will," Samantha said. Kathryn headed towards the door, as she did a tall dark man passed by her. He went over to Jessie and Danny.

"Oh hi Randy," Danny said, while trying to keep a straight face.

"Why do you always say my name like that?" Randy asked.

"Like what?" Danny replied questioningly.

"Forget it," Randy said.

"You two know each other?" Jessie said.

"Yeah, we ran into each other a few times on the Marquis ship. Sorry I'm rude, Jessie this is Randy, Randy this is Jessie," Danny said.

"Hi," Jessie said.

"Hi, I've seen you around the Marquis ship too. Have we met before?" Randy asked.

"Um.. sorry I don't remember you," Jessie replied.

"It's ok, it was quite a large crew on a small ship," Randy said. He glanced at the biobed. "I've seen him around too."

"Um yeah, he's in a coma," Danny said. She looked at a conveniently placed watch, "oh crap, I'm late for my date. See you two later." She rushed out of the room.

"First I've heard about her date," Jessie said.

"Sounds like Danny," Randy said.

"Yeah," Jessie muttered.

"I remember you now, you're that girl I kept seeing but something always got in the way of me meeting you," Randy said.

"Like what, maybe I'll remember," Jessie said.

Randy looked at the biobed again, "him.. he always came over. I figured he was your boyfriend or something."

"He wasn't," Jessie said.

"Still single? I really wanted to ask you out," Randy said.

"Um wasn't, but he is now," Jessie said quietly.

Randy glanced behind him, "my bad, I'm sorry. I'll go."

"It's ok, just don't tell anyone. We're trying to keep it a secret," Jessie said.

"Oops, I'm sorry again," Randy said.

"It's ok, stop saying sorry. We can be friends, if you want," Jessie said.

"Well try to be, don't you mean. I don't have much luck with friends," Randy said.

"Me neither, kind of. I only have four friends, but I wouldn't swap them for anything," Jessie said.

"Better than me. Yeah, I wouldn't mind trying to be your friend, can I stick around here?" Randy asked.

"Sure, the more company the better," Jessie replied.

"There's only me and you here," Randy said.

Jessie glanced at the biobed, "and James."

Randy tried to hide his frustration, "yes, how could I forget."

**Will Sam tell anybody Janeway's secret? What was James on when he came up with that plan? Well it worked, I guess How many crewmembers committed suicide after our therapy sessions? Why was the word technobabble used so much in this episode? And who is this Randy guy?**  
**Find out the answers to most of these questions in the next episode of B4 Fifth Voyager!**

**THE END**

**Want to vote for this episode as well as others? Click here..**

**Previous Episode Next Episode**   



End file.
